shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
One Piece of Music: Chapter 7
One Piece of Music: Chapter 6 ''One Piece of Music: Chapter 7 - The Ogre "Perikles..." begun Yukimura, an unusually towering woman who was dressed in a kimono and wielded a lengthy naginata as casually as one would a walking stick, as she descended towards a cluster of ferals with her naginata twirling at an incredible velocity. It wasn't long before Yukimura was upon the cluster and thus inflicting a myriad of lacerations upon the ferals whom constituted it. Yukimura then landed upon the very tips of her toes before launching herself at another cluster of ferals and injuriously dispersing its constituents in all directions with naught but a single swipe of her naginata. "...how are you doing?" "I'm..." started Perikles, an adolescent dressed in clothing that were literally patched up, as he leapt onto the scalp of a feral in order to imprint the feral's face into the boards of the pier and then occupied himself with a hectic scuffle with a number of other ferals. Within only a few moments of ballbusting, ear-pulling, elbowing, eye-poking, headbutting, and kneeing; Perikles had made short work of the ferals. "...just fine!" "You're going to pay-" was all an incoming feral managed to say before Perikles outright plunged a pair of his fingers into the eyes of the feral, reared his leg back as far as he possibly could, and then kicked the feral squarely in the balls! Immediately the feral dropped to the ground and begun to squirm in incomprehensible agony. In spite of the fact that the feral was by no means alone, none rushed to avenge his defeat. Instead the four other ferals who had been accompanying the defeated feral stood in place, fearfully trembling at the sight of Perikles whom by this point was licking his fingers as if he had just plunged them into cake batter rather than a feral's eyes. "K-k-k-kitanaiyarikata no Perikles!'' (Perikles of the Dirty Tricks!)" whispered one of the four other ferals to his fellows before inevitably barfing at the sight of Perikles' unsanitary behavior. "H-h-hey! Come on man," complained another of the four other ferals in response to his fellow's barfing. "I know it's bad, but you've got to hang in there!" "It's alright. Don't be scared. You can hit me with everything you've got..." begun Perikles to the ferals with a toothy grin adorning his face in a disturbing manner. "...however, just know that in return I'm going to throwing ANYTHING I've got at ya!" "Ow!" shouted Red Gilly, a woman of the Longleg Tribe with shoulder-length red hair, as she literally kicked apart the blade of a humanoid tiger's sword. Red Gilly then proceeded to backfoot the now disarmed humanoid into a number of ferals, knocking the ferals down like bowling pins. Quickly the knocked down ferals each leapt onto all-fours before bomb-rushing Red Gilly with fangs and claws. With a smirk plastered upon her face, Red Gilly side-stepped each of the ferals' attacks, individually booted each of them onto their backs as she did so. "I don't know who you guys are supposed to be, but it was a mistake to attack the place where the Nashi Hige no Kaizoku Gun (No Beard Pirate Army) was hunkering down!" "Go to hell!" demanded one of the ferals before it withdrew a flintlock and opened fire upon Red Gilly. To the feral and his comrades' surprise, Red Gilly managed to deflect the gunfire by lifting one of her legs into the path of the bullets andthen constricting the leg's muscles to the point where it became as hard as iron. "T-t-that's impo-" "Ow..." started Red Gilly before she threw herself upon the ferals and beat each and every single last one of them into a bloody pulp with an incomprehensibly fast barrage of kicks. Unfortunately for the ferals, Red Gilly wasn't content with leaving them half-dead. Thus she flipped each of the ferals into the air with her toes before utilizing her destructive kicks to juggle them around as if they were as light as tennis balls. It wasn't until each of the ferals were literally in-between life and death themselves that Red Gilly allowed them to fall face-first into the ground. "...ie!" "D-d-don't you know who we are? We're the Toradoshi Kaizokudan (Year of the Tiger Pirates), you wench!" hissed the previously backfooted humanoid tiger before it charged back into the fray with its teeth barred. Red Gilly giggled at the humanoid's attempt to assault her before dashing in a manner that allowed her to knee the humanoid with enough force to tip the humanoid's head as far back as it could possible go without outright breaking in two. In a fit of rage the humanoid snapped its head back down...just in time for Red Gilly to boot its teeth into its mouth. "GUAGHA!" "It doesn't matter who you are," sneered Red Gilly at the now squirming humanoid before repeatedly stamping her foot upon its head in order to embed its face into the peer. And even after that Red Gilly just kept on stamping just for the hell of it.... "The only thing that matters, is that you know the name of a future Admiral of the No Beard Pirate Army! Red Gilly!" "Kure-ji-gyaru, Reddo Girī! (Crazygal, Red Gilly!)" murmured Ni-su, an adolescent male with white hair that was tied into a shoulder-length ponytail, with a nod of semi-approval. Being a resident of the Tora no Tomarigi's piers, which were practically a pirate tourist attraction, Ni-su had seen a whole lot of crazies in his lifetime. However, none of the crazies Ni-su had seen were more worthy of the term then the sadist he was watching at the moment. Whilst Ni-si occupied himself with watching Red Gilly satisfy her sadism, a portly feral decided to take advantage of what he assumed to be inattentiveness on Ni-su's part. The portly feral lunged the entirety of its burly body towards Ni-su with a notably large axe raised overhead before bringing the aforementioned axe down towards Ni-si's neck. Much to the portly feral's confusion, his axe managed to come within a few inches of Ni-su's neck before it abruptly jarked away from Ni-su's neck in a manner that caused the portly feral to accidentally lodged it into the boards of the pier. "Biggu Aku, Shimobukure! (Big Axe, Shimobukure!)" "Bohoho! So you know who..." started the portly feral as Ni-su looked away from Red Gilly in order to lock eyes with him, immediately causing the portly feral to choke on his words as he beheld a pair of the angriest eyes he'd ever seen. Under normal circumstances, an individual tended to express his or her anger in a variety of ways. However, Ni-su was not a normal circumstance. With the sole exception of his eyes, the entirety of Ni-su's body was relaxed. Even Ni-su's face was devoid of any expression of fury. Because the anger was only present within Ni-su's eyes, the anger shone much "brighter" than it would have otherwise. It was as if Ni-su's eyes were the only stars in a pitch-black, night sky. "...I-I-I-I-" "Not necessarily," answered Ni-su without bothering to wait for the portly feral to finish his sentence. It was at this time that it became apparent to the portly man that the hand of Ni-su's right arm was clenched into a fist and more importantly deeply embedded within his stomach. The portly feral had no idea when Ni-si had managed to throw a punch at him. And he didn't have enough time to even begin a contemplation of the matter before he found himself rocketing into an arc that carried him from the pier into the waters of West Blue. "Recognizing a name and face from a wanted poster, isn't the same as knowing someone. Now, where was I?" "What's wrong? Aren't you guys the Toradoshi Kaizokudan? Isn't that supposed to mean something? Kirararararararaaa! Pathetic! Truly pathetic! I can't believe trash like you guys even dare to call yourselves pirates!" cackled Red Gilly as she continued to stamp upon the head of the humanoid tiger, in spite of the fact that the humanoid had been rendered unconscious by her assault quite some time ago. "Oh right," murmured Ni-su to himself in response to Red Gilly's outburst. A miniscule droplet of drool leaked from a corner of Ni-su's mouth as he resumed his ogling of Red Gilly. Though Ni-su was by no means appreciative of the fact that Red Gilly was bringing harm to an individual whom was no longer capable of defending himself from her belligerency, he was finding the insanity which was inciting Red Gilly into such violent behavior to be captivating to say the least and arousing to say the most. To Ni-su, a mind which was operating on a spectrum that was noticeably different from the spectrum that the average mind operated on was as exotically beautiful as the mermaids themselves. Thus Ni-su couldn't help but to privately fawn over someone whom was as bats**t crazy as Red Gilly. "I was in the middle of taking a real liking to this one," "...bless your heart," heard Ni-su an instant before his surroundings begun to be showered with an innumerable amount of ferals. It was only after the ferals ceased to pile up around him, that Ni-su looked up and beheld Supaisu. Much like Ni-su, Supaisu was an adolescent male in possession of white hair. Though Supaisu's hair wasn't even long enough to be described as chin-length and as a result wasn't tied like Ni-su's hair was. "You always did have a bad habit for falling for the crazies. However, I really think you're pushing your luck this time. That girl looks...deranged to say the least!" "Onii-sama!" reverently exclaimed Ni-su as Supaisu landed atop of a pile of ferals. Supaisu saluted Ni-su with a thumbs up before hopping down onto the boards of the pier. "How in the world did you managed to get so many of them into the air?" "With my Shouryuuken! (Rising Dragon Fist!)" jokingly answered Ni-su, earning himself a chuckle from his younger brother. "Tch! Aren't tigers supposed to be the rivals of dragons? If so, then they should've been able to withstand my Shouryuuken with ease! How disgraceful these Toradoshi Kaizokudan scum are!" "But seriously, do you have a Shouryuuken?" doubtedly asked Ni-su of Supaisu. He didn't truly believe that Supaisu had a move named Shouryuuken (Rising Dragon Fist), but it couldn't hurt for him to ask. So... "Well the thing is-" "Perikles!" "What's going on?" asked Supaisu after having heard the shout of "Perikles". Ni-su couldn't help but to adopt a gape of disappointment in response to Supaisu's sudden shift in attention. However, Ni-su didn't offer a complaint. Instead he simply rolled with it. "Ni-su! Come on! We're going to see what's up!" "Y-y-yes! Onii-sama!" exclaimed Ni-shu, excited by both the fact that Supaisu was bringing him along and the fact that the way they were going was in Red Gilly's direction! "Huh?" uttered Red Gilly's as the shout of "Perikles" finally caused her to cease stamping upon the head of the humanoid. Just as Red Gilly was about to investigate the shout, Supaisu and Ni-si flashed by her as blurs of white. In spite of the fact that Red Gilly had barely managed to so much as detect the white-haired adolescents much less take a good look at them, she somehow noticed that Ni-si seductively winked at her as he passed by. Red Gilly couldn't help but to blush as she contemplated Ni-su's action. However, it wasn't long before Red Gilly's blush vanished and was replaced with a facial expression that depicted naught but pure, unadulterated anger. Red Gilly then took after Ni-su in a fit of rage. "Who the hell does he think I am? Some school girl? I'll teach that playboy not to wink at a goddamn bat-uh-pirate!" ''Elsewhere "Blood?" thought Song Lei aloud as he awoke to the sight of significantly blood-stained boards of wood. It only took Lei a few moments of contemplation to come to the understanding that the blood he was looking upon was in fact his own. As to be expected from one who took part in battles as frequently as Lei, the youth immediately assumed that he was bleeding to death and as a result begun to feel about himself in search of a wound that was in dire need of medical attention. It wasn't long before Lei was absolutely sure of the fact that he was not in possession of such a wound, yet Lei still couldn't shake the feeling that it was indeed his blood that was drying upon the boards of wood situated before him. With a figurative shrug of his shoulders, Lei dismissed the feeling as naught but paranoia before attempting to stand to his feet. Much to the youth's surprise, it took all of the strength he could muster to so much as push himself into a seating position much less stand up. "What in the world is wrong with-" "Lei!" heard Lei in the comforting voice of his oh-so beloved sister. Well, comforting to him at the very least. Most would've described Mei's voice as having an annoyingly assertive tone to it at the very least and an infuriatingly aggressive tone to it at the very worst. But to Lei, Mei's voice was like that of an angel whom was honored with membership in one of the most divine of choirs. To Lei, the sound of Mei was as much of a blessing to hear as the words "Not Guilty" were to a criminal whom was standing before one of the most life-sentence-at-Impel-Down-happy judges to have ever been born. "Y-y-yes sister dearest?" weakly stammered Lei whilst he was struggling to turn his body into facing the direction from which he had heard Mei's voice. After some time, Lei finally managed to bring Mei into the confines of his sight. However, Lei had also brought Iroppoi into view as well. Iroppoi; the woman who was in possession of more than enough "assets" to have an outright monopoly on seduction, the woman whose very movements - or rather the consequential jiggles - were as much of an attraction as any monument, and the woman who was currently without any clothes other than a pair of sensual undergarments. If it were not for the fact that Iroppoi was currently handing Song Mei her ass in a fight, there's a good chance that the sight of Iroppoi would've been enough to make Lei's nose erupt with a geyser of blood. Again. "Mei! I'm coming-no! No! Not that! I mean I'm going to help. You that is! Not her. Most definitely not-" "Just get over here and help me!" demanded Mei in a hiss as she begun to literally whip the both of her arms at Iroppoi in an attempt to bombard the marine with a multitude of chops. Much to Mei's horror, Iroppoi's response was to literally whip the both of her arms at Mei as well. However, the objective of Iroppoi's whipping wasn't to chop Mei like how Mei was attempting to chop Iroppoi. But rather it was to hastily take hold of the both of Mei's wrist whilst the both of Mei's arms were in mid-flight. Before a tug-of-war could ensue between Mei and her, Iroppoi kicked the ground at a velocity that produced enough recoil to induce herself into an insanely fast spin that allowed her to swing Mei around and around with ease. "Aiiie!" "Soru, 'A-mu obu She-bingu! (Shave, ''Arm of Shaving''!) ''Soru'', ''Nanamagari''! (Shave, ''Tortuous- or Spiral Path'')" called Iroppoi only a moment before she abruptly ceased to hold upon Mei's wrists and as a result sent Mei hurtling through the air. Afterward Iroppoi wasted absolutely no time in leaping quickly enough to nigh-instantaneously appear directly above the airborne Mei and then literally whipping her leg into a kick that embedded the entirety of Mei's body face-first into the pier. With the grace of a Great White Heron, Iroppoi landed right next to where the back of Mei's head was protruding from the pier. Iroppoi then ran the fingers of her right hand through her hair before uttering a sigh of exhaustion. "Kaiō-rui no Tosshin' (Sea King's Charge). 'Bananawani no Shippo, ''Jakkuhoippu'' (Banana Gator's Tail, ''Jackwhip''). Man. It's been a while since I've used all three of my styles in conjunction with each other. Ugh, so tiring! Why do I have to fight? Beautiful women like me aren't supposed to strain ourselves! It's not good for complexions or anything for that matter! And who in their right mind would want to see such perfection be withered away by physical exertion? Certainly not my "fans" that's for sure!" "T-t-that was ''Shousentai no Seitouboueiryū''! (Legitimate Self-Defence Style of the Merchant Fleet!)" stammered Song Lei more to himself than to Iroppoi, gaining Iroppoi's undivided attention as he did so. "B-b-but that's just impossible! For Pete's sake, this is West Blue of all places! The ''Presbyter no Shousentai'' (Presbyter's Merchant Fleet) avoids this stretch of the Blues like its the plague or something! The only people on this sea who should be able to use that style are revolutionaries such as Mei and myself!" "It seems that my presumption was right on the money," murmured Iroppoi in a celebratory chuckle as she sauntered towards Lei, her hips swaying back-and-forth in an frustratingly alluring manner with just about every step she took. Immediately Lei's face flushed into being as red as a cherry and the young man was, in all seriousness, forced to pinch his nose in order to avoid nose-bleeding to the point where he'll truly be in danger of dying from the resultant loss of blood. Iroppoi coquettishly grinned at Lei's reaction before flirtatiously placing the index finger of her right hand directly underneath Lei's chin and then using the index finger of her right hand to leisurely lift Lei's head so that Lei was looking at her eyes rather than upon her body. Subsequently, Lei couldn't help but to let out a sigh of relief, for he had been genuinely worried about being killed by Iroppoi's deliberate sexiness. Iroppoi visibly broadened her grin widened in response to Lei's relief before commencing her interrogation... "Tell me. Why are revolutionaries such as yourselves working for pirates? And don't you dare feed me any of that lone-wolf terrorism bullcrap that you've most likely been trained to regurgitate in response to interrogation. Or else I'll-" "Or else you'll what? Durarara! Torture me? If you're as informed as I believe, then you should be quite aware of the fact that the revolutionaries of West Blue never give in to torture of any-" was all Lei managed to laugh about before Iroppoi sensually maneuvered her hands onto Lei's face and then utilized the resultant leverage to gradually tip Lei's head downwards, steadily lowering Lei's sight towards her cleavage as she did so. Though it may have taken a relatively long amount of time for Lei to realize what Iroppoi was up to, it only took a short amount of time for Lei to shift from laughing to begging as drips of blood begun to leak from his nose in spite of the fact that he was pinching as tightly as humanly possible. "No! Please! Don't! If you show me that, I'll die! I'll really, really die! I beg of you! Please don't make me go down this way! I don't want to die a pervert's death!" "If you don't want to be recorded as naught but one of the many victims of my Sexy Style, Chest Court; then you'd best tell me why a revolutionary such as yourself is working for pirates!" mischievously demanded Iroppoi of Lei. D-D-Dyn'rak! My sisters and I, we're members of the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries. We were attempting to smuggle supplies into Dyn'rak when the Toradoshi Kaizokudan (Year of the Tiger) ambushed-" "Wait, sisters? As in plural?" asked Iroppoi of Lei, questioningly raising an eyebrow as she did so. "Y-y-yes, sisters! Plural!" answered Lei in a sob which Iroppoi suspected to '''not be a result of the "torture" she was putting him through. "I have two of them. A fraternal twin named Song Mei, whom you seemed to have beaten alseep, and an older sister named Song Xiaoling, whom is being held hostage by a bastard of a pirate named Fabricio el Tigre!" "And that's why you're doing their bidding? Because one of them have your sister?" sighed Iroppoi as she removed her hands from Lei's face so that she could cross her arms. "You're aware that you superiors within the Dyn'raki Revolutionaries aren't going to appreciate the fact that you've guys have abandoned your mission for the sole purpose of ensuring the survival of a single revolutionary, right? More likely than not, they're going to label the both of you detriments to the cause before ordering your executions!" "Y-y-you," whispered an astonished Lei as he fell onto his back as a result of the exhaustion which was being inflicted upon him by his loss of blood. "How do you know so much about us? Just who-" "Tell me something," Iroppoi suddenly demanded as she begun to collect her deposited clothes and redress herself. "This older sister of yours. Song Xiaoling. Is she aboard one of the ships in that fleet my superior spoke of? "If you mean the one surrounding the piers..." started Lei from where he was lying. "...then yes. She is. W-why do you ask?" "Isn't it obvious?" chuckled Iroppoi just as she finished putting her clothes back on and then abruptly gave Lei a smile alongside a thumbs up. Or in other words, the "Nice Guy" pose! "Cause I'm going to save her, that's why!" "Y-y-you're g-g-going..." stammered Lei in disbelief. To Song Lei, Iroppoi's words were like the contents of the Bible. Divine. If they had come out of the mouth of his sister Mei, then Lei would have been shedding tears of joy by this point. But from Iroppoi, such words were merely confusing. Iroppoi was a marine. And to Song Lei marines were the enemy. No exceptions. Hearing those words come from the mouth of an enemy, was likely the most confusing thing Lei would ever experience. "...t-to d-d-do w-what?" "Is such repetition necessary? I'm pretty sure they got it the first time..." rambled Iroppoi, proving that I was wrong about what the most confusing thing Lei would ever experience would be. "Either way, I'm going to save your sister. And then, if you promise to avoid revolution and piracy from this point onward, the three of you can get on with your lives. Understand?" "N-no. No I don't! I-I-I don't understand at all!" stuttered Lei an instant before the tears begun to fall in earnest. "Why would you do this for us? Mei and I tried to kill you. And you don't even know Xiaolong. So...why?" "Because believe it or not, the three of you and I..." Iroppoi begun to explain, closing her eyes as she did so. "...were once brothers and sisters in arms," "...what-" "Listen, it doesn't matter!" snapped Iroppoi, frightening Lei into silence as she did so. "Just get out of here, alright? Take that sister of yours over there, and get gone! Stay gone, until the fighting has stopped. Afterward, I'll reunite you with your sister at the very top of the Tora no - uh I mean - the officially unnamed seastack the piers elongate from. That was a close one. Almost broke protocall..." "It doesn't matter?" repeated Lei right before his face adopted a solemn expression. "Yes, you're right. It doesn't matter. As long he's alive, nothing matters at all!" "What are you going on about no-" "Just forget about the three of us!" warned Lei with eyes that were shimmering with an untold amount of pure terror. Lei looked as if he had just had a Fear of God instilled into him by a catastrophe amongst catastrophes. His apprehension was so great, it managed to unnerve Iroppoi in spite of the fact that Iroppoi wasn't even aware of exactly what it was that was frightening him to begin with. "R-run. Run far away. Run until your legs can take no more, and then crawl until your arms fail to meet your demands! And even then, pray! Pray that Fabricio el Tigre pays your fligt no attention! For he is not a man, but an idol to the malefactors of this world. An evil deity that is capable of utilizing his wealth to imbue the animation of life to even the skies of the Calmb Belt, his power to inflict the stillness of death to all the waters of the Grand Line itself, and his slavery to brand the status of a non-living thing onto even the most privileged of living beings! Even if you managed to liberate Xialong from the fleet of the Toradoshi Kaizokudan by defeating the Tsuki no Tora (Tiger of the Month), it wont change a damn thing! Fabricio will come for her! He'll see to it that you're killed either by himself or any of the innumerable amount of pirates whom are under his influence! And then he'll just take her back from your rotting corpse, refitting har with "chains" that are far crueler than any links of metal!" "..." ellipsed Iroppoi as she contemplated Lei's words. After some time, Iroppoi uttered a groan of disappointment before she went back to retrieve her Ko Den Den Mushi. She then turned herself into facing the shaken Song Lei. "Where is Fabricio el Tigre at the moment?" "H-h-he'll be on one of the piers by this point. Alongside a contingent of the Toradoshi Kaizokudan. I believe he wanted it to appear as if he was still aboard the fleet, so that Aibyouka would assault the fleet in hopes of defeating him and as a result reduce the piers into easy pickings," hesitantly answered Lei. Before Lei could follow up his answer with a question of his own, Iroppoi surprised him by suddenly ruffling his hair. "W-w-why are you..." "Aharon and Iroppoi," said Iroppoi after having ceased her ruffling of Lei's hair. "Aharon's the name of the man who's going to save your sister. And Iroppoi's the name of the woman who's going to defeat Fabricio el Tigre!" ''Elsewhere "F**k!" swore a seated Perikles as he clutched onto a sizable gash on his right calf in a counterproductive attempt to ease his pain. Protectively standing in front of Perikles was Yukimura, whom looked as if she was naught but a single poke away from flying into one hell of a berserk rage. "What do you think you're doing Yukimura? Forget about me! Get the hell out of here! This guy, he's leagues above these small fry we've been dealing with so far!" "Like hell I will Perikles!" snarled Yukimura as she stood face-to-face with the man whom was solely responsible for the gash on Perikles' calf. The aforementioned man was a sight to behold. He was in possession of a height that allowed him to tower over the roofs of the piers' various structures, a physique which primarily consisted of muscles that were more than worthy of a cyclops, an eerily metallic complexion, a bald head which was as reflective as any mirror, a pair of eyes which each appeared to be composed of naught but a frighteningly shimmering sclera, a pair of eyebrows that were constituted of naught but electricity, and a lengthy mustache which was also constituted of naught but electricity. Like the humanoid tigers, the man was dressed in naught but a tiger-skin loincloth. And firmly held within the confines of the man's right hand was a kanabō which was immense enough to be baton in the hands of a giant. "I don't care how strong he is! I wont let him lay a hand on you anymore! I'll protect you! Just like you protected me!" "Foolish woman! This isn't the same as that time" snapped Perikles as he forced himself to stand to his feet in spite of the fact his right leg was severely injured. "Tch, are you going to make me have to save you again? You're such a fool of a woman," "What do you think you're doing?" asked Yukimura of Perikles as the foul-player repositioned himself so that Yukimura and he were standing side-by-side. "Don't tell me you intend on fighting with a wound like that?" "Alright then," said Perikles in "capitulation" as he cracked his knuckles in preparation. "I wont tell you anything of the sort; however, I'll have you know that it's I who will be doing the saving. And that it's your own stupidity that I'm saving you from, you fool of a woman!" "Ah, shut up!" snorted Yukimura at Perikles' words, secretly smiling out of appreciation for Perikles' support as she did so. "A street fighter and an onna-bugeisha. Most likely neither of them are one of Aibyouka's ilk," stated the man an instant before he swiped his left hand through the air for a reason that was by no means apparent to Perikles and Yukimura. Thus the street fighter and the onna-bugeisha in question were both surprised when some of the boards of the pier abruptly exploded into a billow of splinters. Once the billow subsided, Perikles and Yukimura were even more surprised by the fact that there was now a crater occupied by a pair of white-haired adolescents. "Considering their speed, I'd say that those two are possible associates of that she-devil. Now that I think about it, they kind of remind me of Ekkusu Pawapafu..." "Damn," cursed Supaisu as he dazedly rose from lying within the aforementioned crater to standing upon his feet. "Dude just swatted us out of the air like we were a pair of flies or something. Man, we haven't been owned like that since that time the both of us decided that it'd be a fun idea to challenge onee-sama to a fight..." "Ekkusu Pawapafu?" questioningly parroted Ni-su as he athletically jumped from lying within the crater to standing upon his feet, having been protected from the worst of the man's counterattack by Supaisu. "We remind you of him? Well that's probably because the man was our late grandfather..." "Truly?" asked the man, a predatory grin spreading across his face as he did so. Ni-su, Perikles, Supaisu, and Yukimura all cringed at the sight of the man's grin before each of them got into their respective fighting stances. "If that's so, then the both of you are my private property!" "Private property?" spat an ill-tempered Supaisu. "Like hell we are! My brother and I are owned by no man, woman, or child! Even the Tenryūbito? (Celestial Dragon?) wouldn't be able to claim ownership of the two of us. Or at the very least, they wouldn't be able to do without a fight!" "Onii-sama is correct!" agreed Ni-su, clenching the both of his hands into fists as he did so. "I don't know where you think you are, but these are the piers of the Tora no Tomarigi! Because of our history, we have absolutely zero tolerance for would-be-slavers. So you'd best take back what you said or prepare yourself for the beating of a lifetime!" "Kobarabarahahaahaaa!" laughed a lanky feral at Supaisu and Ni-su's proclamations, in spite of the fact that he was the only feral left standing on the pier. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to? This man is Fabricio el Tigre you-" "Shut up," demanded Fabricio of the lanky feral an instant before he utilized his kanabou to smash the lanky feral right through the boards of the pier and into the deepest depths of West Blue. Immediately afterward, an alarming crackle could be heard as electricity visibly coursed through the portions of the kanabou that had been splashed with water by Fabricio's act of friendly fire. "A weakling such as yourself has no right to introduce me, Fabricio el Tigre!" "F-F-Fabricio el T-T-Tigre?" stammered a horrified Ni-su whilst he was fearfully backing away. "No. No. No, no, no, no! Y-you were only supposed to be a precaution. An irrational worry of a paranoid generation! You weren't supposed to actually come back!" "Fabricio el Tigre?" questioningly whispered Supaisu. Supaisu then angrily gritted teeth his teeth before lunging himself at Fabricio. The sheer velocity of Supaisu's lunge caused Supaisu to blur into a dazzling flash of white as the lunge brought him closer and closer to Fabricio's face. Unfortunately for Supaisu, his lunge only managed to take him as far as an inch from being within striking distance of Fabricio. For it was upon coming within naught but an inch of his goal that Supaisu found himself on the receiving end of a left hook. To make matters worse, the size of Fabricio's fist was above and beyond the size of the entirety of Supaisu's body. Thus to Supaisu, having Fabricio catch him with a left hook was less like being punched and more like being crashed into by a minivan. "Guh!" grunted Supaisu right before Fabricio's left hook punted him into hurtling through the air as if he were a pebble amidst the fiercest winds any hurricane could offer. As Supaisu unwillingly glided towards the sea, he found himsef switching back and forth between looking upon the boards of the pier and the clouds of the sky. Not long afterward, Supaisu was utterly terrorfied when he found himself looking at Fabricio el Tigre at a moment where he should've been looking at clouds. Supaisu didn't even have time to raise his arm in defense before Fabricio el Tigre dropped onto him knee-first. With a howl of pain and a barf of blood, Supaisu was crushingly kneed onto the boards of the pier with more than enough force to bring about the formation of a sizable crater. "O-o-onee-sama, p-p-please save-" "Crying for your big sister? How pathetic of you," dismissively snorted Fabricio. Fabricio then lifted his kanabo overhead before downwardly thrusting it at Supaisu's head. Fortunately for Supaisu, Ni-su sprinted to his rescue. With a battle cry that was more than worthy of being uttered by the Vikings themselves, Ni-su tackled the tip of Fabricio's kanabou in order to redirect Fabricio's thrust into bringing the kanabou down upon the boards of the pier rather than Supaisu's head. However, in exchange for Supaisu's life Ni-su found himself being subjected to the electrocution of the decade. From the top of his head to the soles of his feet, Ni-su shone with electricity as if he was a freaking lightbulb or something. Just a second before Ni-su could be ignited by the electrocution he was undergoing, Yukimura managed to slam the shaft of her naginata into the kanabou. Fabricio questioningly raised an eyebrow as Yukimura's assault upon his kanabo knocked the kanabo from his right hand into being high in the air. "You're quite capable, for a woman that is. It's a shame really. As a man, you just might have been a formidable opponent!" "Huh?" heard Fabricio from above. Fabricio looked up and smirked at the sight of Perikles descending upon him with an outstretched leg, obviously intending on assaulting Fabricio with a jump kick. "Regardless of your sexism, you're way in over your head if you believe you can consider Yukimura to be anything but formidable!" "Of course that woman would appear to be strong to a weakling such as yourself," snorted Fabricio with a roll of his eyes before he leapt into the air. Perikles couldn't help but to gape as someone as large as Fabricio rocketed right by him at a speed that was comparable to a bullet. It wasn't long before Fabricio had risen enough to take hold of the handle of his kanabo with his right hand. Fabricio then spun the entirety of his body in order to manage a swing of his kanabo that was actually capable of hitting Perikles before Perikles descended beyond the reach of the kanabo. "Allow me to introduce you to true strength. So that never again will have reverence for the infirmity that is womanhood!" "Onna-Bugeishadō, 'Ryuuko no Wakare' (Way of the Female Master of Martial Arts, 'Parting of the Dragon and the Tiger)" shouted Yukimura as she erupted from the boards of the pier towards the kanabo of Fabricio el Tigre. At the last possible moment, Yukimura upwardly thrusted her naginata in order to introduce the tip of Fabricio el Tigre's kanabo with the blade of her naginata. At the very moment of the clash between Fabricio el Tigre and Yukimura Sanada, a shockwave came into being. Said shockwave immediately blasted Perikles from the air into the waters of West Blue. Meanwhile, Yukimura snarled out of exasperation as the momentum that was allowing her ascend was dissipated by the clash between the tip of Fabricio's kanabo and the blade of her naginata. A moment later, Yukimura begun to fall. "Damn it!" "You've done well to have survived this long, but it's all over for you now!" shouted Fabricio as he expertly twirled his kanabo. Fabricio then thrust his kanabo at the falling Yukimura. Though Yukimura managed to counteract Fabricio's thrust by thrusting the butt of her naginata at Fabricio's kanabo, it was only a matter of time before their descents towards the pier resulted in Yukimura being crushed underneath Fabricio's kanabo. Or at least it would've been, were it naught for the fact that Yukimura up and vanished into thin air as a blur of an individual zoomed by her. Before Fabricio el Tigre could react to Yukimura's disappearance, Supaisu suddenly appeared right in front of his face. At the very sight of Supaisu, Fabricio clenched his left hand into a fist in preparation for a counterattack. Unfortunately for Fabricio el Tigre, the time for preparation had long since come and gone. "So you've come back for-" "This is for all those nightmares you put my grandfather through!" hollered Supaisu as he threw the entirety of his body into a right haymaker that struck a tooth from Fabricio el Tigre's mouth. Fabricio heavily gasped from the excruciating pain of having a tooth removed from his mouth in such a manner and gurgled from the blood that was spraying out of the gum that his loss tooth was ripped out of. Seething with the rage of the two generations that had spen the entirety of their lives dreading the fact that Fabricio el Tigre was sure to return one day, Supaisu wasted no time in following up his haymaker with a left straight to Fabricio's nose. Even Fabricio el Tigre couldn't help but to howl as Supaisu's punch begun to deeply embed his nose into his face. "And that's for electrocuting my baby brother!" "How dare you!" raged an absolutely infuriated Fabricio el Tigre as he once again swung a left hook at Supaisu; however, this time Supaisu managed to avoid the hook. Before the hook could reach Supaisu, a blur of an individual lifted Supaisu over the arc of the hook by means of grabbing Supaisu as it zoomed by. Immediately after the hook had been thrown, the blur of an individual let go of Supaisu in order to drop Supaisu directly onto Fabricio el Tigre's left arm. "After I'm done with you, I'm killing that brother of yours for his constant interference with-" "Never again will I allow you to lay so much as a single finger on my baby brother!" interrupted Supaisu as he sprinted along Fabricio's left arm and up towards Fabricio's left shoulder. Much to Supaisu's astonishment, Fabricio's reaction to him reaching the left shoulder was to quickly lean his head over into a headbutt that punted Supaisu off of his person. "D-damn it!" "Rakurainiau! (To Be Struck By Lightning!)" shouted Fabricio only a moment before he finally landed upon the ground and then spat an electrically-charged mass of saliva at Supaisu. "Perish, Son of Ekkusu Pawapafu! Perish!" "We've got your back, onii-sama!!" yelled the blur of an individual as it once again zoomed by Supaisu, dropping off Yukimaru as it did so. "I'm counting on you, Yuki-chan!" "Don't call me Yuki-chan!" demanded Yukimura of the blur of an individual as she begun to spin her naginata at an insane velocity in order to bring about the formation of a circular current of wind. Yukimura smirked as the electrically-charged mass of saliva was assimilated into the circular current of wind, resulting in the formation of a circular current of electricity. "Onna-Bugeishadō, ''Rairyuujinga''! (Way of the Female Master of Martial Arts, ''Lightning Dragon God Fang''!)" "What do you think you're-" begun Fabricio right before his mouth was forcibly closed by an impact upon the very top of his head, causing him to bloodily bite into his tongue. The recoil of the aforementioned impact sent the blur of an individual flying away from Fabricio el Tigre. Though the blur of an individual did so at a speed that was very much slower than its usual, allowing it to be seen as whom it truly was. A smirking Ni-su Pawapafu. "L-l-little bastard made me bite my tongue!" "Take this! ''Onna''-''Bugeishadō'', ''Rairyuujinga'': ''Ryuuko no Wakare'' (Way of the Female Master of Martial Arts, ''Lightning Dragon God Fang'': ''Parting of the Dragon and the Tiger'')" shouted as she thrust her naginata in order to project a hexagonal pyramid of electricity at Fabricio. Fabricio el Tigre merely laughed at the very sight of the hexagonal pyramid of electricity until it became apparent to him that the hexagonal pyramid of electricity was heading for his eyes of all places. "D-d-damn it!" swore Fabricio el Tigre as he was blinded by the sheer radiance of the hexagonal pyramid of electricity. Fabricio el Tigre's blindness only worsened once the hexagonal pyramid of electricity made physical contact with his eyes. "You clever little bastards!" "Finish him!" begged Ni-su as he continued to soar through the air. "Finish him!" requested Supaisu and Yukimura as the continued their fall. "Finish him damn it!" petitioned Perikles from the sea. "Ask and you shall receive!" answered Red Gilly as she streaked towards Fabricio el Tigre in a manner that was reminiscent of comet. Before Fabricio el Tigre's vision could even begin to return to him, Red Gilly threw the entirety of her body into a spin which had the rapidity of a hurricane in order to slam into Fabricio el Tigre the most powerful kick he had ever and ever will experience within his very long life. Fabricio el Tigre vomited a barrel's worth of blood as Red Gilly's kick embedded him into the boards of the pier and then sent him skidding through the aforementioned boards. Due to the absurd length of the pier, Fabricio managed to continue skidding through the boards of the pier until he was practically out of sight. "Reddo Redi! (Red Ready!)" "She got him!" cheered Perikles, Ni-su, Supaisu, and Yukimura. Not long after; Perikles swam his way back to the pier, Ni-su crashed into the ocean with a splash before he too swam his way back to the pier as well, and Supaisu and Yukimaru landed next to Red Gilly. It wasn't long before Perikles and Ni-su made their way to the other three. "Allow me to set the record straight," demanded Red Gilly of the other four whom each did naught but offer her a few blinks in response. "I only helped you guys because Fabricio el Tigre was an enemy of mine as well. The bastard's men slaughtered just about all of mi-!" "The name's Pawapafu," said Ni-su to Red Gilly with as much suave as he could muster. Ni-su then took Red Gilly's right hand into his left hand, wrapped his right arm around Red Gilly's waist, and then leaned forward so that his lips were only a few inches from Red Gilly's. "Ni-su Pawapafu. Now, my dear. What, pray tell, is your name?" "R-R-R-" stammered a thoroughly flustered Red Gilly who had never been flirted with anyone at anytime and as a result was at a complete loss on how she was supposed to respond to Ni-su's forwardness. "R-Red G-Gilly!" "Red Gilly," reverently repeated Ni-su with a coy smile. Red Gilly couldn't help but to gulp as Ni-su gently touched his forehead against hers and then locked eyes with her. Ni-su probably would've done more, if Supaisu hadn't brought an abrupt end to his flirtations by yanking him away from Red Gilly by the collar of his shirt. "O-Onii-sama! Why?" "Prepare yourself," was all a mirthless Supaisu said. Ni-su questioningly raised an eyebrow at Supaisu before he turned around and was greeted by the sight of Fabricio el Tigre, standing tall in the distance. Fabricio was profusely bleeding from the interior of his mouth, but otherwise the elderly pirate appeared to be perfectly fine. Ni-su gritted his teeth, clenched his hands into fists, and then burst into a sprint. "Don't be hasty, Ni-su!" "Koujinbutsu no Totsugeki! (Charge of the Nice Person!)" screamed Ni-su as he accelerated into a streak that was reminiscent of the tail of a comet and then hopped into a right cross which produced a shockwave as it impacted against the very center of Fabricio el Tigre's chest. The force of the aforementioned shockwave was great enough to tear boards from the surface of the pier with as much ease as one could tear a piece of paper from a notebook. Perikles, Red Gilly, Supaisu, and Yukimura all grimaced as they were bombarded with splinters as a consequence of Ni-su's maneuver. Not long after, Ni-su dropped onto the both of his feet. As soon as his feet touched upon the ground, Ni-su begun to backwardly stumble away from Fabricio. For whilst Ni-su maneuver had succeeded in inflicting a large amount of collateral damage upon the pier, it had failed to inflict any amount of damage upon Fabricio el Tigre himself. "A-are you a monster?" "That's not cool. That's not cool at all!" thought Red Gilly aloud at the sight of a conscious Fabricio el Tiger. "I put everything I had into that kick. Everything! And you mean to tell me, that he's still has enough strength to no sell our attacks?" "It looks like I'm not going to be allowed the privilege of holding myself back for the sake of my leg," sighed Perikles as he outstretched his injured leg with a wince of pain. "Ni-su!" shouted Supaisu as he rushed to be at the side of an utterly terrified Ni-su. "This can't be good," murmured Yukimura with a shake of her head. "Was that it?" asked Fabricio el Tigre as a predatory grin once again spread across his face. Ni-su jumped at the sight of the grin before cowering behind Supaisu, causing Fabricio's grin to widen to the most epic of proportions. "Was that all this New Age is capable of? And to think that I believed the so-called Golden Age of Piracy to be a laughing stock. How foolish of me! ''Roger's Age'' was merely an embarrassment. It's this ''New Age'' that's the laughing stock! But I digress. The hilarity of this era is of no consequence. For it is soon to be parted from the hearts and minds of all men. I'll see to it that history is endowed with yet another void. A void that'll thankfully obscure the any point in time where the world was ridiculous enough to tolerate such moronic changes to the natural order of things. But before I pacify you beasts of burden and rid the world of yet another misguided sympathiser, I'll grace you all with a '''proper introduction. I am Fabricio el Tigre, the Oni-Ni-Kanabō! (Ogre With An Iron Club!). Now, with that said and done, let's get down to business!" One Piece of Music: Chapter 8 Category:One Piece of Music Category:Chapters Category:Powerhouse411